Une fille
by Cynth
Summary: Une fille.. Juste une fille.. Comment une seule personne peut-elle gâcher une si belle amitié ? Ils étaient pourtant amis depuis si longtemps.. Formant la Golden Pair.. Et ils avaient été séparés par cette fille.. Shonen-Ai Eiji-Oishi Terminé
1. L'Incompréhension

**Ohayo ! Voici un tit Shonen Ai tout chaud -- Je dois dire que ca f'sais 1 ans que j'avais plus rien écrit.. Et je l'ai fais à minuit ' (Ca se sent ein xD) D Donc voilà.. N'hésitez-pas à poster vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais **

**Manga; Prince of Tennis  
Personnages; Eiji et Oishi  
Crédits; Rien de m'appartiens, dommage. De plus, je risque de pas tenir complètement les personnages --'' Je connais que l'anime Et en Anglais j'ai t'être pas tout suivit..  
****Etat; 3 chapitres – Fini  
****Style; Shonen-Ai**

* * *

_Une fille.. Juste une fille.. Comment une seule personne peut-elle gâcher une si belle amitié ? Ils étaient pourtant amis depuis si longtemps.. Formant la Golden Pair.. Et ils avaient été séparés par cette fille.._

Eiji Kikumaru ne montrait rien et restait le positif de l'équipe de Seigaku, toujours sourire et blaguant sur tout. Cependant des pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais eu idée qu'Il pourrait l'abandonner.. Il ne savait pas même pourquoi.. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines.. Bientôt plus d'un mois qu'Oishi ne l'avait plus regardé comme avant. Même durant les match de la Golden Pair, son ami ne le rassurait plus, il ne s'approchait plus pour le prendre par l'épaule et ne lui accordait plus ce regard qui le soulageait tant lorsqu'il doutait de ses capacités..

Quand cela avait-il débuté ? Etait-ce avant ou après cet entraînement spécial.. Lorsque toute la troupe c'était retrouvée pour s'essayer à un autre sport.. Après tout, ils avaient fait du Bowling, du Billard.. Cette fois là, Fuji les avaient emmenés faire du badminton.. Mais c'était-il passé quelque chose là-bas qui puisse froisser Oishi ? Qui puisse briser la golden pair, toujours liée même durant les match les opposant..

Flash-back

Ils avaient eu rendez-vous devant un cinéma.. Eiji avait joyeusement cru que c'en était fini des entraînements et que toute l'équipe ce retrouvait pour voir un film, mais il fut vite repris par la réalité.. C'était du sport et encore du sport qui l'attendait. Malgré ces espoirs gâchés, il fut heureux de voir tout le monde réunit, ce dimanche après-midi là. Fuji leur appris alors le nouveau sport qu'ils essayeraient.. Badminton.. Eiji repris automatiquement son sourire et, avec sa voix qui motivait toujours les troupes et son v de la victoire habituel, cria de joie.

Arrivés dans la hall de Badminton, Fuji s'annonça et une très jolie fille sortit de l'arrière salle, réservée au stock. Elle devait avoir leur âge et avait des cheveux mi-longs, en dégradés. Elle avait un visage très beau et très joyeux. Ses habits étaient composés d'un jean, d'un top sportif (mais très féminin pour autant) et de converses courtes. Eiji ne pût s'empêcher de taper Oishi du coude pour lui chuchoter un « Elle est canon, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Il ne vit pas la mine désespérée de son coéquipier, trop occupé à désormais regarder ses propres habits, pris à la va-vite ce matin-là. C'est clair qu'il aurait pu faire plus d'efforts.. Son pantalon rayé ressemblait à un bas de pyjama et son t-shirt était très simple.. Il leva la tête et sourit, malgré l'air ridicule qu'il pensait avoir. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille enlacer Syusuke (Fuji). Il cria, joyeux quelques mots.

- Hey Fuji ! Tu m'avais caché tu avais une copine !

Fuji, dans les bras de la jeune fille rougit mais le cacha un peux, les yeux toujours fermés, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. La jeune fille leva la main, ferma la paume et avec son poing fermé frotta le crane du jeune homme pour lui faire mal. Elle parla alors d'une jolie voix.

- Ca fais longtemps que t'es plus venu glandu !

- Le Tennis me prend beaucoup te temps Thelia..

La réponse de Syusuke avait été étouffée, la jeune fille n'arrêtant pas de le martyriser en frottant fort sur sa tête. Elle le lâcha enfin et lui demanda combien de courts ils voulaient réserver. Eiji regardait la jeune fille avec des regardes pleins d'étoiles et sauta au coup de Fuji, joyeux.

- Tu ne nous présente pas ta copine ?

- Ce n'est pas ma copine ! Les gars, je vous présente Thelia..

Kikumaru (Eiji) était déjà partit voir sa paire et lui murmurer encore une fois qu'il trouvait la jeune fille avec Fuji très belle, et coup de chance elle ne sortait pas avec le jeune homme. Cette fois à nouveau il ne vit pas le Oishi vexé et jaloux..

Fin du Flash-back

Eiji marchait au bord de la rivière où il vit au loin Kaidoh continuer de s'entraîner. Lui, était déjà trop fatigué pour bouger plus vite que le ton lasse qu'il utilisait. Il était seul et oublia de se forcer à avoir cet air si positif qu'il utilisait tout le temps la journée. Habituellement, cet air lui était naturel, mais là, le comportement d'Oishi l'intriguait, l'inquiétait et surtout, le rendait malheureux. Il avait à présent compris que la présence d'Oishi à ces cotés lui était totalement indispensable..

Il arriva devant le container, encore là malgré l'annonce de suppression. Toujours aussi agile malgré la fatigue, il monta dessus et s'assit. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et Eiji le regarda, espérant sentir la présence d'Oishi à ces cotés comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il regardait à coté de lui, il était clair que son ami n'y était pas. L'acrobate se coucha et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Oishi l'avait-il abandonné..

Il était positif avant de rencontrer le jeune homme, cependant, Oishi était devenu son ami, son partenaire, sa moitié.. Il était devenu celui qui le réconfortait sans dire un mot, rien qu'un regard, rien qu'un sourire, rien qu'un geste.. Le jeune homme était devenue une drogue pour le titulaire de Seigaku.. Oui, il ne pouvait pas se passer de son partenaire, avec lequel il formait la si belle Golden Pair..

Tous ces gestes qui le réconfortait, il les avait remarqués, cependant, il n'avait jamais réalisé comme ils lui était importants. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.. Et là, privé de cette personne si chère, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Même son tennis ressentait cette peine qui enserrait son cœur. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne savait plus quoi faire..

Une goutte, deux gouttes.. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le jeune homme, laissant l'eau tombant sur lui se mêler aux larmes qui coulaient à présent abondamment le long de ses joues…


	2. La Peur

**C'est toujours la même chose Une tite suite faite à la suite de la première (ouai je sépare en trois mais j'écrit les trois en même temps --) cette fois vue part Oishi D. Donnez votre avis D**

* * *

_Lorsqu'on aime on oublie toutes ses raisons qui devaient être les meilleures.. Mais surtout, quand on aime, on oublie qu'un cœur et très rapidement blessé, brisé et qu'une larme qui coule peut rendre vulnérable la plus grande résolution…_

Oishi leva la tête, très étonné. Etait-ce un tour ou bien on avait bien sonné à sa maison.. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Qui donc sortait par un temps pareil ? Il pleuvait des cordes et on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Il descendit les marches rapidement, en sautant quelques unes au passage. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, pour sauver le visiteur de cet enfer qu'était le temps. Il ouvrit des grands yeux lorsqu'il aperçu un Kikumaru trempé.

Le jeune homme devant lui avait un air terriblement blessé, Oishi découvrit des larmes sur ses joues, malgré l'eau de pluie qui laissaient également des traces sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami pleurer.. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel visage. Le jeune homme le fit entrer aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? Il y avait eu un accident ? C'est seulement après son invitation qu'il réalisait que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir lorsqu'il était proche d'Eiji. Il avait été tellement secoué depuis ces quelques semaines..

Mais voir son ami pleurer le secouait presque plus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla rapidement chercher un linge et des habits à lui propres. Il arriva vers Eiji qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il le retint à temps avant qu'il ne se rejette dans le brouillard froid et humide qui accompagnait la pluie à l'extérieur.

- J'aurais pas dût venir. Avait-il bredouillé.

- Mais non ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. D'ailleurs inutile de croire que tu vas repartir avec ce temps. Reste donc dormir !

Oishi n'aurait peut-être pas du proposer directement au jeune homme de rester dormir, vu les sentiments qu'il avait découvert récemment. L'hôte essaya de ne pas penser à cela. Après tout, il fallait surtout mettre son ami en état de confiance pour qu'il déballe ce qui le faisait pleurer.. Car Kikumaru tremblait presque de tous ses membres. Etait-ce de froid ou bien était-ce dans son cœur ? Oishi ne savait pas vraiment cependant il décida de réagir.

- Attends.. Viens prendre une douche chaude, ça te fera du bien.. On discutera après si tu veux.

Son ami ne sembla pas refuser. Oishi l'amena donc dans sa chambre, qui comportait sa salle de bain. Non pas qu'il ait eu une idée de voyeurisme derrière la tête. C'est juste qu'elle était plutôt grande et que voilà, c'était sa douche habituelle.. Le jeune invité le remercia doucement et timidement et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsque Oishi revint dans la chambre après avoir fait deux thés chauds, son ami prenait déjà sa douche.

Il posa les tasses sur son bureau et s'assit sur son lit. C'est alors qu'il réalisa.. Eiji, celui qu'il trouvait si beau prenait une douche à quelques pas de lui.. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà pris une douche à coté d'Eiji lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires de Seigaku, cependant pas depuis qu'il avait réaliser ses sentiments. Car oui, Oishi aimait son ami plus que tout. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère.. Et cela, il l'avait réalisé lorsqu'il avait vu sa moitié lorgner sur cette pouffe au club de badminton. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie.. Mais Oishi aurait plutôt voulu avoir un Eiji le complimentant lui plutôt qu'elle..

Il avait petit à petit essayé d'analyser ses sentiments, ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.. Après tout, c'était normal qu'Eiji regarde une fille. Ils étaient juste amis n'est-ce pas ? Mais à force de regarder l'acrobate, il avait enfin réalisé que tout en son ami lui plaisait. Que ce soit ce sourire, ses yeux si beaux ou ses muscles.. Ce torse qui donne envie d'être caressé..

- Oishi ?

C'était Eiji qui l'appelait. Il réalisa alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains en train d'essayer de ne pas penser au beau jeune homme, nu, dans la pièce mitoyenne.. Il leva la tête et sourit à son ami. C'est alors qu'il aperçu que ce dernier ne portait qu'une serviette nouée à la taille. Il avait son torse justement dévoilé.. Tellement musclé.. Tellement beau.. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Après tout, il s'était fais une raison, son ami ne l'aimait que comme ami. Il regardait les filles et c'était normal après tout. Ce devait être uniquement lui, Oishi, qui vivait ce qui ce passait entre eux pareillement..

Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, cette raison qu'il s'était faite l'avait forcé à s'éloigné du jeune homme. Il avait peur de nourrir encore des sentiments si le jeune homme lui souriait, s'il tapait sur son épaule trop doucement.. Penser qu'il a peut-être des pensées derrières.. C'est pourquoi il avait décider de l'éviter. Mais voilà qu'en ce soir, il venait sonner à sa porte, trempé et en pleures..

Son ami semblait aller mieux. Cela soulagea Oishi d'un poids qu'il avait eu. Il essaya d'ignorer le torse si beau de son partenaire de jeu et lui donna une des deux tasses encore bouillantes qu'il avait emporté.

- Racontes-moi tout s'il te plais ! Qui est-ce qui t'as fais pleurer ?

- C'est toi BAKA (imbécile) !

Des larmes recoulèrent doucement sur les joues du jeune homme qui les enleva rapidement avec son bras, Oishi voyait bien qu'il détestait pleurer et être si faible devant quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voir son ami pleurer ainsi brisait le cœur du jeune homme. Quand il apprit que c'était à cause de lui il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- E.. Ei… ji.. pourquoi ?

- Tu.. tu ne me dis plus rien, tu ne m'adresse pas un regard, tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi.. Tu.. tu m'abandonnes totalement quoi..

Oishi resta très surpris.. Ses actions avaient donc comme cela marqué le jeune homme. La voix de son ami était entrechoquée par plusieurs sanglots et les larmes avaient recoulé de plus belle. Oishi s'approcha d'Eiji et avec deux doigts supprima les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs un peux rougir le concerné. Mais Oishi n'y prêta pas attention et il prit tendrement Eiji dans les bras.

- Je suis désolé.. Je ne pensais pas que je te blesserait pareillement..

- Oishi.. Pourquoi ?

La voix du jeune homme résonna en Oishi comme un couteau. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment meurtrit. Il détacha ses bras du coup du jeune homme et se rassit sur son lit. Il s'assit dos au mur et regarda d'abord l'eau qui coulait le long de sa fenêtre, avant de se retourner vers un Eiji, le regardant, muet, attendant une réponse.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour, le tournois de badminton.. ?

Eiji acquiesça, mais ne dit mot, attendant qu'Oishi continue sur cette lancée. Ce que ce dernier fit, d'un pas très hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se lancer ou pas.. Et surtout, comment le dire..


	3. Le Soulagement

**Voilà la fin ! J'ai tout fais en même temps donc voilà D Donnez votre avis, j'y ferai attention . Je posterai peut-être prochainement une autre fanfic D Bisous à vous.**

_

* * *

_

Une raison.. Lorsqu'on se fait une raison vaut mieux s'y tenir non ? Mais après tout, c'est si tentant.. Mais que faire si après s'en est finit de tout ? Que faire si tous ces espoirs sont brisés si rapidement ? Car oui, une raison n'empêchera jamais un espoir de naître.. En tout cas cette méthode ne l'aura pas sauvé, lui..

Oishi, assis sur son lit détourne les yeux du bel apollon devant lui, ce même jeune homme qui attends la réponse à toutes ses interrogations.. Grâce à un mot très simple et toujours problématique.. « Pourquoi »… Ce mot.. C'est toujours un mot qu'Oishi a redouté. Depuis toujours il a rarement sût y répondre, même lorsqu'il parlait à Eiji. Déjà quand ils étaient en première année, le jeune homme lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne disais pas ce qu'il pensait..

Oui, tellement de trucs.. Même si Oishi n'avait pas la réponse, il est sûr que cette question avait beaucoup apporté au jeune homme. Mais c'était surtout ce match qui l'avait réveillé. Mais là, ce n'était pas ça la question. Avec un même mot, il demandait encore plus à son ami.. Car cette révélation demandait encore plus à Oishi, car il jouait surtout son amitié..

- Eh bien tu avais complimenté la jeune fille, tu t'en souviens ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête pour confirmer.. Oishi voyait qu'Eiji voulait savoir.. Voulait avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions.. Mais il avait tellement peur.. Il commençait presque à trembler, mais il se ressaisit. C'était de sa faute.. Car c'était lui qui n'avait pas vu l'état de son ami empirer, qu'était resté dans son idée de : L'éviter va taire ce sentiment absurde, c'était également lui qui avait fais pleurer son ami, et c'était encore lui qui avait raté sur toute la ligne.. Il poursuivit..

- Eh bien j'ai eu un sentiment que je ne pensais pas ressentir.. J'ai été jaloux.. Jaloux que tu lui portes cette attention.. A elle, pas à moi.. Je ne pensais pas ressentir cela, encore moins car pour moi, je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami, pas plus.. Mais en fait, je pense que je m'entêtait à penser qu'entre nous, pour moi, c'était juste cela.. Et finalement, je me suis rendu compte que tout en toi me plaisait.. J'ai réalisé qu'il était trop tard.. Que je t'aimais.. J'ai donc décidé de m'écarter de toi, pour taire ce sentiment.. Mais je n'ai pas vu que cela pouvait te blesser.. Je suis désolé Eiji..

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Eiji se redresser et approcher sa tête de la sienne, à la manière d'un chat qui veux encore une caresse sur la tête. Le sourire du jeune homme était son habituel, mais plus harmonieux que ces dernières semaines, car il n'était plus forcé..

- Redis-le Oishi..

Le jeune homme avait des yeux presque remplis d'étoiles. Oishi répondit un ein interloqué, puis finalement compris.. D'ailleurs, la voix de son ami avait repris ce son clair et joyeux qu'il appréciait tant..

- Je t'aime Eiji

- Redis-le

Oishi sourit presque. Eiji semblait aimer ce compliment. Cependant il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire pour autant qu'il acceptait les sentiments de son partenaires ou qu'ils étaient réciproques.. Oishi fut un peux amusé par le regard joyeux et plein d'envie de son ami. Qu'il était si beau… Toujours avec son torse nu et ses cheveux encore mouillés..

- Je t'aime

Dit enfin Oishi, ayant vaincu sa timidité.. Eiji lui fit un grand sourire, encore plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà vu s'éclairer sur le visage du jeune homme et ce dernier sauta dans les bras de son coéquipier à la manière d'un chat. Il sauta à son cou, oubliant qu'il était que légèrement vêtu et que cette action ferait rougir fortement l'amoureux devant lui… Et doucement, il l'embrassa.. C'était leur premier baisé.. Un baisé d'abord timide.. Etait-ce vrai ou bien juste un rêve.. Puis, plus assuré..

Oishi ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait le visage plutôt rouge, le torse de l'homme qui l'avait tant fais fantasmer, en grande partie ces dernières semaines, était collé contre le sien, ses cheveux encore un peux mouillé lui chatouillait les cotés du visage tandis qu'il recevait un baisé qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer.. Il ferma doucement les yeux et ré embrassa sans difficulté Eiji. Son baisé était remplis de la passion qu'il n'avait osé montré.. Car éviter le jeune homme l'avait aussi frustré un peux.. Il adorait voir son ami lui sourire, comme il le faisait maintenant..

- Je.. j'étais désespéré sans toi.. je ne pensais pas que de tels propos puissent te blesser.. Car après tout je m'en foutait de cette fille.. Le plus important pour moi c'est d'être avec toi.. Tu es une drogue pour moi..

Oishi sourit également à son ami, dont le visage si parfait rayonnait de bonheur. Les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues souriantes étaient maintenant remplies d'un bonheur rempli. Cette révélation faisait également beaucoup de bien à Eiji. Les deux jeunes hommes de Seigaku se croyaient au milieu d'un rêve… Leur lèvres se touchèrent lentement, très lentement, puis de plus en plus longtemps et plus fortement.. Leur désire se montrait à présent sur chacun et leurs joues étaient rosies par l'amour enfin dévoilé. Oishi entendit à son oreille ses mots qu'il avait toujours rêvés..

- Je t'aime aussi Oishi..

Son ami lui avait murmuré ses mots, sont sourire des plus heureux sur le visage, caressant les cheveux de son amoureux. Oishi lui sourit aussi et posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour faire une pression et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il l'embrassa, ils s'embrassèrent.. La bouche, mais aussi le cou, la joue.. Leur amour débutait..

C'était toujours un amour timide, certes, mais ils se découvraient avec une passion toujours aussi contenue, passion qui va petit à petit entrer en éruption, pour devenir un amour à la vie à la mort, suivant leur amitié qui était comme tel…

* * *

**Voila c'est fini ! (si si ca a t'être pas l'air, vous voudriez peut-être plus bah nah xP) enfin bref, oui c'est fini J'espère avoir interesser D Marchiii et donnez votre avis **


End file.
